Pedazos de un Rompecabezas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Retos a la carta. 14 viñetas. Takeuchi/Nana. Pudo haber sucedido, si él hubiera reunido los pedazos. El avance de su relación durante el tiempo en el que Yano desapareció de sus vidas... Momentos que daban pie a algo más, pero que no supieron aprovechar.
1. Cupido

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marche de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>4. Cupido

* * *

><p>El reflejo que le devolvía la mirada parecía entusiasta, justo como él se sentía en esos momentos, pero también... Takeuchi podía ver en sus propios ojos la culpa acumulándose y el miedo, el temor de arruinarlo todo, yaciendo en el fondo de sus ojos marrones, justo como veneno líquido.<p>

Ya se había convencido a sí mismo de que aquello no era una cita, ¿cómo podía serlo cuando Yano apenas llevaba tres meses ausente? ¿Cómo podía serlo cuando Nanami y él seguían telefonéandose y nada había cambiado? Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse sólo un poquito entusiasmado. Una salida con amigos del colegio no era nada fuera del otro mundo, pero si ella iba, todo se transformaba...

Y, ¿quién sabe? Podría tener alguna oportunidad en el ensayo y error que le permitían esas citas grupales, esos encuentros casuales para charlar y conocerse más, sin la presencia de alguien que lo opacara tanto como Yano.

—¡Ah, Take! ¡Estábamos por irnos! —el muchacho llegó corriendo al encuentro de un grupo de personas, frente a la estación del tren, que tantos malos recuerdos le traía a Nanami. Se había distraído con su absurdo optimismo y sólo haciendo gala de sus dotes de atleta logró alcanzarlos a tiempo.

—Lo siento, estaba... —pero no pudo pensar en una buena excusa para su falta y prefirió quedarse callado, tratando de retomar el aire que había perdido en su loca carrera hacia el lugar.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, ¿por qué no nos vamos? —Mizu-chin, como la llamaba Nana, tomó el liderazgo del grupo de personas, una curiosa mezcla entre chicas tímidas y hombres aún más reacios a acercarse, como si ellas les quemaran con su sola presencia—. He pensado que deberíamos de irnos en parejas, ya que es la única manera de sentarnos sin molestar a nadie.

Todos murmuraron cosas extrañas, sin decidirse entre aprobar la idea o no. Pero como siempre, a la mujer no le importó si tenía la aprobación general y llevó a cabo su plan, como si fueran niños de kindergarden y necesitaran ser guiados.

—Nana y Take-chan, _por supuesto_ —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a alguno de los dos (Take no sabía a quién, pero sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro) y luego se dirigió a la cabeza del grupo, para una pequeña excursión al centro comercial más cercano.

—N-no le hagas caso —se excusó Nana, tratando de que no se notara el rubor en sus mejillas—. Ya sabes cómo es Mizu-chin, inventa cosas.

—No te preocupes —fue la respuesta de éste, al tiempo que caminaban como una fila de hormiguitas siguiendo a su reina—. ¿Has tenido noticias de Yano?

El rostro de Nanami se iluminó al oír ese nombre, pero trató de que el impacto no fuera tan grande para no dañar a su amigo.

—Pues él... —Takeuchi lamentaba mucho haberse puesto una traba tan grande hablando de Yano en ese tiempo a solas, pero era la única manera de ver el rostro de Nanami iluminado, justo como le gustaba.

La dejó hablar, asintiendo y haciendo alguna que otra acotación graciosa en ocasiones, disfrutando del momento que compartían juntos. Mizu-chin lo había planeado todo para que pareciera una cita y casi lo había logrado, casi había hecho de sí misma la cupido ideal... Si no tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que Takeuchi era demasiado bueno —y demasiado ingenuo— como para aprovechar la oportunidad.


	2. Pelea

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Pelea

* * *

><p>Eventualmente tenía que suceder, ambos eran conscientes de ello. Una extraña atmósfera de tensión se instalaba entre ambos siempre que se veían, como bruma molesta, imposibilitándolos de continuar como siempre, de ser como siempre, porque ellos no querían, más que todo. Takeuchi buscaba ser más que un amigo para Nanami y aún si hacía sus movimientos con cautela, ésta se daba cuenta. En cuanto a Nanami, ella quería seguir siendo la misma de antes —la que no pensó en él como algo más en determinado momento, la amiga, la novia de su amigo. Pero nada de eso era posible.<p>

Yano se había ido y los había dejado llenos de problemas, promesas que no podían cumplirse y los mismos sentimientos confusos, que sólo podían desembocar en una pelea de vez en cuando. Yano se había ido... ¡Y hacía tres meses que no llamaba por teléfono! Ese fue el motivo de discusión. Takeuchi había sugerido que quizás debería de olvidarlo, porque él ya lo había hecho con ella —lo había dicho de manera muy sutil, pero para la mujer casi sonó como un grito— y que debía seguir adelante, conocer a alguien... Lo que bien quería decir que él estaba ahí, todavía esperándola. Más que causarle ternura o remordimiento, aquello hizo que la siempre virtuosa Nanami explotara.

—¡Tú sólo piensas en el futuro! —le espetó con las mejillas rojas como manzanas, parecía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y al joven no le hubiese sorprendido ver salir humo de sus orejas—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Yano debe de...! De tener cosas importantes que hacer.

—¡Estás inmersa en el pasado, Takahashi! Sino te ha llamado, ¿por qué has de creer que volverá? ¿Por qué has de creer que aún le interesas? Conozco a Yano y... —hizo una pausa, que hizo el momento más melodramático. Nisiquiera les importó que la gente en el centro comercial se les quedara viendo, ni los susurros reprobadores de las mujeres del pueblo—, cuando a Yano le deja de interesar algo, lo tira y ya.

Sus palabras sonaban afectadas y el semblante de Takeuchi lucía decompuesto, como si al que hubiesen enamorado y dejado hubiera sido él. Quería parecer empático, tras decir por primera vez lo que realmente pensaba, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sólo habían hecho el trabajo de dagas y no habían sembrado fortaleza en Nanami, una que la ayudara a olvidarse del asunto, sino que sólo habían re-abierto viejas heridas.

Los ojos castaños de la chica, anegados en cristalinas lágrimas, que casi los hacían parecer translúcidos, se posaron en un momento en él, sin poder enfocarlo, antes de echar a correr. No tenía nada qué decir, no tenía arma con la cual defenderse de esa pelea injusta, con ventaja para el joven al poseer toda la verdad.

Yano no volvería a su vida. Y probablemente si seguía peleando así con Takeuchi, él también desaparecería eventualmente.


	3. Chocolate

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>2. Chocolate

* * *

><p>Está nervioso y trata de no demostrarlo demasiado, fija su mirada en la pizarra de color ceniza, trata de concentrarse. Nada da resultado. Sabe que la ha estropeado y bien, lo sabe porque la ha hecho llorar —prometió no hacerlo nunca, ¿dónde estaba esa promesa?—, porque ella apenas y le dirige la palabra y parece deprimida, triste. ¿No debería de estar apoyándola en lugar de causarle más dolor? Yano ha dejado de hablar y él debería de ser quien tome su lugar, no a la fuerza, ni a base de chantajes, cosas que inconscientemente ha hecho, sino naturalmente, como los enamorados comunes.<p>

El día parece largo con esos pensamientos sobre su espalda, pesados y molestos. La campana que anuncia el fin de las clases parece tan lejana como lo está la luna de la tierra y también de como lo está Takeuchi de la realidad que lo rodea, pese a que los exámenes están cerca y debe sacar las mejores notas.

—¿Qué harás el fin de semana, Take-chan? —uno de sus amigos se acerca a él, desperezándose tras un largo día. La sonrisa que tiembla en sus labios anuncia el fin de las clases, con tal esperanza, que hasta él se siente un poquito contagiado de esa confianza.

—Tengo algo que hacer —Takeuchi toma su mochila con la mano casi temblándole, como si su pulso transmitiera el miedo que de nuevo parece atenazarlo contra la seguridad de su pupitre—. Te veo luego, ¿sí?

Llega a oír el comentario de su amigo al salir del salón de clases. Algo así como: ¡Ve a por ella, campeón! Pero en lugar de ruborizarse, se siente un poco incómodo. Todo mundo sabe de sus sentimientos por Nanami, incluso ella misma. Pero eso no ayuda en lo más mínimo para conseguir sus propósitos.

—¡Ah, Take! ¿Buscas a Nana? —Mizuchi lo intercepta a medio camino hacia el salón de la joven, negando suavemente con la cabeza, como si supiera del crimen espantoso que ha cometido y lo juzgara todo mal—. Ya se ha ido, ¿querías decirle algo?

El joven castaño suspira con desesperación, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su interlocutora. Toda señal de valor en su rostro se esfuma cuan bruma soplada por el viento.

—Todavía puedes alcanzarla, si te apresuras, está en...

Renovado su ímpetu, Takeuchi nisiquiera llega a escuchar las palabras de Mizu-chin antes de echar a correr. Todavía no puede estar lejos, quizás todavía está en la parada de autobús, si se apresura, si mueve sus piernas un poco más rápido...

—¡Takahashi! —la pelirroja ya va subiendo al autobús cuando Takeuchi logra alcanzarla—. ¡Perdóname! ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!

—Takeuchi-kun... —las puertas del autobús están por cerrarse. Durante un ínfimo momento imágenes cruzan debajo de los párpados de Nanami, como un dèjá vu demasiado doloroso. No tiene tiempo de contestarle, pronto comenzarán a alejarse de nuevo.

_No quieren que sea así._

A la desesperada, cuando ve al autobús cerrándose, como si con él se fuera toda oportunidad de hacer las paces, Takeuchi le arroja su mochila a Nanami, quien la recibe con sorpresa. No hay tiempo para preguntas. Las puertas se cierran, el autobús comienza su recorrido, Nanami es obligada a sentarse.

Dentro de la mochila, además de un montón de libros hay unos chocolates.

Ella sonríe. ¿Cómo no perdonarlo tras todo lo que ha hecho por ella?


	4. Peluche

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Peluche

* * *

><p>—¿Quién es, Nanami? ¿Por qué estás en la puerta? —la voz de su madre provenía de la sala de estar, donde la mujer veía la televisión con toda la despreocupación que una tarde lluviosa ofrecía. Nanami frunció el entrecejo, ¿cómo podía siquiera oírlos desde esa distancia? La entrada estaba lejos de su alcance y el viento jugaba mucho a su favor cuando se colaba por la puerta abierta y aún así, su madre sabía que estaba con alguien.<p>

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, evitando la mirada de Takeuchi, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ninguno de ellos había planeado todo ese momento, Takeuchi nunca quiso ir más allá de darle los chocolates, pero aprovechó eso como una buena excusa para ir a visitarla, después de todo, necesitaba su mochila de regreso, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, no importa —también se sentía un poco abochornado por el asunto y aunque ella evitaba su mirada, él también se sentía obligado a mirar hacia otro lugar—. ¿Te gustaron? —balanceó con nerviosismo la mochila frente a él, como tratando de poner una barrera frente a un posible rechazo.

—Sí, gracias —ese fue el único momento en el cual sus ojos se cruzaron y la sombra de la vieja Nanami se apoderó de sus pupilas, casi siempre apagadas—. Muchas gracias. Takeuchi-kun, yo...

Tenían que hablar las cosas con calma, de eso estaban seguros ambos. Los chocolates, el aceptarlos, ese tipo de visitas y las pláticas que siempre sostenían sin importarles los demás, eran signos inequívocos de que algo más estaba pasando. Algo que podría herirlos si no aclaraban todo su pasado. Yano, sus sentimientos y la relación ya finalizada con éste.

Nanami tenía muy presente que Yano quizás no volvería a llamar y quizás tampoco volvería a verlo. Pero aún así lo seguía queriendo, lo seguía esperando. Por otro lado, la certeza de una posible ruptura se ceñía sobre ella, le daba lógica a su ofuscado cerebro, piezas de un rompecabezas que completar. Y en ése, no estaba Yano.

—¡Ah, pero si es un muchacho! ¿Es él quien te ha dado los chocolates? —la mujer se sentía un poco culpable al no haberle pasado la última llamada de Yano a su hija, pero la perspectiva de verla nuevamente feliz con un muchacho que parecía tan honesto la hizo sentir mejor—. Muchacho, recuerda, los chocolates siempre van acompañados con un peluche, ¿vale? Eso o rosas. Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez.

—¡Mamá! —Nanami parecía escandalizada y toda la bruma en su cerebro se disipó, llevándose consigo los pensamientos de olvido y cambio—. ¡No es lo que tu...!

—¿No quieres pasar? Debes de tener frío allí afuera, Nanami siempre ha sido un poco desconsiderada, disculpala por ello —la señora Takahashi parecía afable y se permitió dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice a Takeuchi, quien sólo atinó a ruborizarse.

—Gracias, pero ya me iba —se echó la mochila al hombro, en el preludio a su partida, antes de dirigirle una última mirada a Takahashi. Esa mirada que ella conocía tan bien y por la cual siempre se reprochaba al saber que lograba hechizarla, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

_Hablaremos luego_, decían los ojos del castaño. _Siempre hay tiempo y yo estaré esperando._

La puerta se cerró sin un último intercambio de palabras, pues no era necesario. Lo que había visto en sus ojos era suficiente y esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de poder cumplir sus expectativas.


	5. Beso

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Beso

* * *

><p>Era consciente de que tres pares de ojos la observaban con atención, era consciente también de que había cierta decepción en el fondo de esas pupilas, decepción, incredulidad y quizás un poco de furia. Pero Nanami no podía ni quería hacer nada por remediar la situación y los ojos intimidatorios de sus amigas la tenían sin cuidado. Ellas no podían ponerse en sus zapatos, no podían entenderla. Claro que, a cuentas prácticas, ella tampoco se podía entender en ocasiones.<p>

—¿Le has dicho que no? ¡Estás loca! ¿Nada? ¡Ni un beso! —sin importarle siquiera que el resto del salón estaba presente, Mizu-chin dejó que su voz alcanzara todos los rincones y que hasta el más desinteresado, se volteara a mirar el espectáculo.

Nanami parecía querer desaparecer en su asiento, pero aún así le dirigió una respuesta firme.

—Le he dicho que no —trataba de concentrarse en sus apuntes para la semana de exámenes que comenzaría en breve, pero la hora de estudio libre no le parecía nada productiva teniendo a sus amigas encima como buitres sobre su inexistente vida amorosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó otra de ellas, acercando su silla como si temiera perderse algún detalle vital—. Pensé que Takeuchi-kun te gustaba y además, ¿no es cierto que Yano y tú han terminado?

Mizuchi le dio un codazo poco disimulado. Nanami levantó su vista con toda la paciencia del mundo, tratando de permanecer compuesta.

—Hablamos, Takeuchi-kun... —ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco podía creer su negativa—, Takeuchi-kun me pidió que fuera su novia. Pero le dije que no. ¿Por qué? Estamos en exámenes finales y debemos de concentrarnos, no es tiempo para eso...

—No pensaste eso el año pasado —otro codazo por parte de Mizuchi calló a una de sus amigas, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida. Sí, no le había importado cuando Yano estaba con ella.

Sólo estaba poniendo excusas, siendo un poco egoísta.

_Seguiré esperando._

Prometió él. Ella quería ver si podía cumplirlo. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos tendría que ceder y esperaba que fuera él, por su propio bien y el de Yano. Porque Yano volvería, ¿cierto?


	6. Miradas

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Miradas

* * *

><p><em>Es diferente.<em> Piensa Nanami, sentada cómodamente junto a sus amigas en los patios, sobre unos bancos de piedra protegidos por un árbol, que se mueve perezosamente al compás del viento. El sentimiento que nace en su pecho, que parece bailotear en sus entrañas cuando siente la mirada de Takeuchi encima de ella, es diferente del que Yano le inspiró alguna vez.

Sí, las comparaciones son malas; pero ésta vez logran hacerle cambiar un poco de perspectiva y aunque mantiene la vista fija en sus apuntes de fin de año, en realidad su mente está con él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, donde juega basquetball con sus amigos. Definitivamente no es lo mismo, lo sabe... _Pero es algo_.

Es, sin duda alguna, algo. Él le inspira ese algo, ese sentimiento de calidez, de gratitud, de protección; y aunque no es tan fuerte como el de Yano, aunque las heridas siguen escociendo en su pecho como si fueran recientes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pone a reconsiderar las cosas. Si ya hay algo, mínimo, pequeño, pero tangible... ¿Por qué no habría eso de convertirse en algo más grande, con el tiempo? ¿Algo que logre llenarla, que la haga olvidar?

Cuando ese pensamiento emerge en su mente, como un acto reflejo, la joven levanta el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, muchos metros a la distancia. Es la primera vez que se entienden de ésa manera, con tan sólo miradas, sin el uso de palabras, que limitan y que engañan.

Ella le sonríe, para darle ánimos y cuando Takeuchi le devuelve la sonrisa, Nanami se promete a sí misma decirle que sí la próxima vez que le pida una cita. Total, algún día tenía que ser así... ¿Verdad?


	7. Canción

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Canción

* * *

><p>El ambiente festivo iba en aumento, las risas, las canciones y la locura en general, también. El fin de los exámenes y de otro ciclo escolar siempre era un motivo de celebración, porque representaba la llegada de un largo periodo de descanso, algunas cuantas aventuras y también, separación.<p>

¡Celebremos como si la vida se nos fuese en ello! Era el lema de los muchachos de varias clases, quienes bebían con ganas y cantaban muy mal al karaoke. ¡Por éste, nuestro último año! A Nanami se le encogía el corazón ante esa frase y a muchos otros les hacía saltar lágrimas por las mejillas. Sí, era la fiesta del fin del curso... Y del fin de la escuela. En menos de un mes estarían entrando a la Universidad, se verían separados, se convertirían en memorias.

—¿Estás bien, Takahashi? —Takeuchi, quien hasta momentos atrás había estado charlando muy animado con sus amigos, se acercó a ella y le sonrió, tomándole la mano para levantarla del oscuro y frío lugar al cual se había ido a recluir, no muy festiva como los demás.

—Sí, es sólo que... —señaló con la vista a sus compañeros, amigas, personas incluso no conocía. Iba a perderlos, pero no era eso lo que más le dolía, era que, en cuanto todos se fueran, ella comenzaría a dudar de sí misma, de las memorias felices con Yano, de todo, como algo fantasioso, un sueño. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que él rápidamente se apresuró a limpiar con la yema de sus dedos.

—Siempre podemos volver a vernos, ¿verdad? Además... —se dio la vuelta para que no se le viera el rostro, aunque algo en él hizo reír a sus amigos, mandándole ánimos desde una prudente distancia—, ¿quieres que ellos te recuerden con esa cara larga, Takahashi?

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería y cómo su pena la había alejado continuamente de amistades, eventos y aventuras. Todos la recordarían, si seguía así, como una mujer lamentable, siempre a la sombra de un recuerdo y ella no quería eso, cuando sus memorias eran todo lo contrario, llenas de color y de risas.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó él, con cierta reticencia en la voz, quizás previendo de antemano la respuesta—. Bueno, ya sabes...

Nanami lo siguió hasta la ruidosa y concurrida pista de baile, donde los más ebrios se movían como metrónomos y muchas otras parejas aprovechaban la ocasión. Él tenía razón en todo, siempre la tenía. Tenía que madurar, aún si ese era todavía un gran paso para olvidar a Yano, tenía que hacerlo.

—Takahashi... —los ojos castaños de la mujer vagaron hasta posarse sobre los de él, quien la tenía suavemente asida a su cuerpo, todavía con una sombra de duda en el rostro, que lo hizo negar con la cabeza después de un rato—. Nada.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario, pero se prometió algo a sí misma, la próxima vez, de verdad, le diría que sí. Pero... La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Se lo volvería a pedir de nuevo alguna vez, después de tantas negativas?


	8. Rosas

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Rosas

* * *

><p>La alegría se mezclaba con la tristeza a partes iguales, convirtiendo su rostro en una perfecta máscara de teatro. Durante meses, incluso mucho antes de que Yano dejara de llamar, había acariciado la posibilidad de estudiar en la Universidad de su preferencia, junto a él. Había sido una promesa y ella era ferviente creyente de ellas cuando provenían de Yano; sin embargo, después de que él dejara de comunicarse, esta meta se convirtió en su único escape al dolor, pues siempre se decía que si lograba entrar lo encontraría, lo regañaría... Y todo volvería a ser como antes. Por supuesto, el sueño había terminado roto, como muchos otros de su juventud, ahora una mancha borrosa del pasado.<p>

No había sido aceptada, lo que equivalía a que no volvería a verlo, ni volverían los días de clases juntos, pasillos interminables con ellos tomados de la mano y el apoyo incondicional. Iría a un lugar diferente, sola. Donde ninguna de sus amigas estaría, nisiquiera Takeuchi.

Enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus hombros, sacudidos por los sollozos y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, pese a que nadie podía verla en la tranquilidad de su habitación, donde se había encerrado. Adiós, Yano. Pensó por enésima ocasión desde que éste la había olvidado, sumiéndose de nuevo en el paroxismo de su dolor, que no por eso era menos cierto. Adiós, sueños. Para ella, la vida parecía haberse terminado.

—¡Nanami! —para ella la vida parecía haberse terminado, pero los demás seguían moviéndose, incluida su madre, quien aporreaba la puerta con ganas—. Te buscan.

—¿Quién...? —alcanzó a preguntar, tratando de apagar la flama de esperanza que había nacido en su pecho, como si de pronto esperara ver entrar a Yano, para reírse de ella por ser tan pesimista.

—Takeuchi-kun y trae algo para ti, ¿por qué no bajas a verlo? —al contrario que en muchas ocasiones, en las cuales se habría sentido decepcionada e incluso hasta enojada, no dejó que el dolor la abrumara y limpiándose las lágrimas, salió al encuentro del joven.

—¡Felicidades por haber quedado seleccionada! —le sonrió él, en cuanto apareció por el jardín, con un estado lamentable que él fingió no notar. Traía unas rosas en las manos, obviamente para ella y lucía radiante, como si no pudiera concebir mejor futuro para nadie.

Nanami abrazó las rosas contra su pecho, una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios. Ese simple gesto, las palabras ocultas en su felicitación —ésas que le decían que no debía de sentirse mal, porque al menos había sido seleccionada cuando muchos otros no— y la sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios lograron que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

—Gracias.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales todas las cosas no dichas parecieron flotar como neblina en la distancia que los separaba. El corazón de Nanami seguía avanzando a marchas forzadas, sabía lo que se avecinaba y sabía su respuesta también, lo veía en sus ojos, flotaba en el aire, era inminente.

—Takahashi... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí.


	9. Amor

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Amor

* * *

><p>Nanami dejó escapar el suspiro que contenía en su pecho desde el principio de las clases; aún pese a todo, aún pese a las palabras amables de su ahora novio, Takeuchi, le estaba costando trabajo adaptarse a la realidad que se dibujaba ante ella constantemente. La Universidad N era muy buena, no la que ella soñaba, pero si con muy altos estándares. Muchos habrían matado por tener el lugar que ella desperdiciaba con sus quejas y suspiros reprimidos; pero nisiquiera el saberlo conseguía animarla del todo.<p>

Aliviada de no tener que seguir conteniendo el sentimiento de decepción por ella misma y tras despedirse de unas compañeras con las cuales había entablado amistad nada más llegar, se dirigió a la salida con los libros fuertemente apretados contra el pecho, como si eso pudiera protegerla del mundo, del dolor de su decepción y de los pensamientos desagradables.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando en la entrada lo encontró a él, visiblemente agitado y cansado por el largo viaje —¡La Universidad J estaba del otro lado de la Ciudad!—, extendiendo la mano como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando y pretendiera reconfortarla. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas cuando tomó la solícita mano, tan cálida y grande. A ello le siguió un abrazo. Todo mundo se quedó a ver lo que sucedía, o al menos así fue durante un par de segundos antes de decidir que era algo trivial y hasta cursi. Pero a ellos no les importaba y cuando una de las nuevas amigas y compañeras de Nanami le preguntó sobre el hecho, ella misma se sorprendió de saber que no lo recordaba del todo, al menos no la parte en la que todo el campus la veía llorando en el pecho de su novio.

—¿Lo amas? —fue la pregunta sincera, pero curiosa de una de ellas, vigilando a su vez que el profesor no entrara y pudiera seguir interrogándola.

Los labios de la chica temblaron, su mente se remontó a un montón de recuerdos mezclados de mejores días, muchos de los cuales él había convertido en tiempos memorables. En esa sensación de calidez que la abrazaba y protegía siempre, haciéndola sentir segura, amada, bien.

—No lo sé —dijo, pero se olvidó de añadir 'todavía no'.


	10. San Valentín

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. San Valentín

* * *

><p><em>Hay silencio.<em> El silencio los envuelve como un manto de oscuridad y estrellas sobre sus cabezas, creando un ambiente pacífico. Es cálido. Nanami sabe que cuando está con Takeuchi la vida pasa con tranquilidad, es suave y ligera, similar al suéter que le ponía su madre cuando se resfriaba, ése que la hacía sentir tan querida y protegida. Pero es precisamente eso también lo que logra sacarla un poco de quicio, porque aunque le gusta estar así —recargada en su hombro, el brazo de él alrededor de su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración hacerle cosquillas en el rostro—, de vez en cuando extraña un poco el ruido, el alboroto que hacía Yano.

Y siempre regresa a lo mismo a Yano. ¿Por qué, si ya son dos años de que se fue y casi uno de su relación con Takeuchi? La mujer se siente culpable por éste pensamiento y como para compensarlo, hunde un poco más su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, quien responde con una sonrisa afable antes de rodearla completamente con ambos brazos. Los ojos de Nanami pueden ver su perfil desde abajo, lo recorren como acariciándolo, como comparándolo, también. La forma de su barbilla se ha hecho más afilada, sus pómulos están un poco más marcados... Y aún así, ¿cómo consigue mantener esa fachada tan serena, tan amable?

—Takahashi —llevan un año saliendo y casi cuatro de conocerse y aún así, no se dicen por sus nombres, otro hecho más que la hace extrañar el pasado y culparse por ello—. Estaba pensando... Pronto cumpliremos un año juntos, ¿qué quieres hacer? He estado ahorrando, ¿sabes?

Ella sonríe. Él siempre tiene en cuenta su opinión, siempre hace hasta lo indecible por mantenerla contenta, ¿quién no estaría contenta a su lado?

—¿Por qué no vamos a Disneyland? —sugiere la mujer, el frío aire de invierno le golpea las mejillas dejándolas sonrosadas y brillantes; parece el epítome de un ángel para él, allí entre sus brazos—. Antes de que comiencen las clases, en San Valentín.

Aquellos planes los había hecho con Yano y bajo una promesa mucho más fuerte, mucho más adulta. Y ahora es ella una adulta, ahora es cuando debería de dejar de creer en promesas de la prepa, de seguir adelante. Vaya ironía.

—¡Ah! Pero si no tienes el dinero, yo no... —Nanami se disculpa bajando la vista, el suelo de gravilla fina y gris parece ser un mejor panorama que los ojos del hombre, que podrían estar recriminándole algo—. Podemos ir a dónde sea, no me importa. Estará bien donde sea.

—Iremos, iremos a Disneyland, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo el dinero —Takeuchi recorre con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas de Nanami, como si tratara de descubrir el porqué del color rosado en ellas. Luego, cuando la mujer asiente con la voz entrecortada por la emoción (dos emociones diferentes sobreponiéndose: amor y anhelo), él posa sus labios sobre los suyos, fríos y pequeños, sellando el pacto.

Nanami recuerda perfectamente qué le prometió a Yano si la llevaba a Disneyland y como yça es hora de seguir adelante, secretamente, promete cumplir dicho pacto... Esta vez con Takeuchi.


	11. Cita

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>9. Cita

* * *

><p>El bullicio general comienza a apagarse, como los fuegos artificiales que dan sus últimas luces al cielo de invierno. Es de noche y el aire frío golpea los rostros de las personas, pero ni eso consigue arrancar las sonrisas de sus rostros, que resisten las fuertes y heladas ráfagas de viento. Después de todo, ¿cómo no dejar de sonreír en Disneyland? ¿Cómo no dejar de sonreír tras un día largo, agotador pero divertido? Nanami tampoco lo entiende, sólo lo hace. Todo le parece maravilloso, correcto, como si el rumbo de su vida estuviera trazado en el camino de luces sobre el suelo, directo hacia el hotel del lugar.<p>

—Ha sido divertido —admite, mirando a Takeuchi con los ojos tan radiantes como los focos de colores que penden de los árboles. Parece una niña pequeña, aferrada a su brazo, sonriente. Hacía muchísimo que no la veía así y Takeuchi siempre ha querido culpar a la Universidad y los exámenes de ello, por eso se duele en secreto de esa sonrisa que le regala—. ¡Gracias!

—No tienes porqué agradecerme —y es cierto, son novios, eso es lo menos que podría hacer por ella.

Nanami detecta el tono dolido del hombre, por lo cual decide guardar silencio, mismo que se extiende entre ellos como una pared, asustándola. No debería de ser así, no puede dejar que sea así. Son novios, llevan un año, él la respalda, la ayuda, la sostiene. ¿Y qué le da ella a cambio? Simplemente no es justo.

La señorita en la recepción les da sus llaves —cuartos separados— con una mirada que refleja cierta decepción y picardía, pero ninguno de los dos hace comentario alguno sobre éste hecho. Takeuchi piensa que es demasiado pronto, poco caballeroso. Nanami recuerda su promesa a sí misma. La mano que sostiene la llave le tiembla, pero no es por el rechazo, sino por el miedo. Puede que su cuerpo haya crecido físicamente, pero en su mente, sigue siendo la niña asustadiza del sexo, la que teme de su propio cuerpo. Pero luego se acuerda de ese calorcillo que de vez en cuando la invade, deseable pero a la vez tan extraño, cuando él la besa y se le va un poco la mano. No es que no lo desee...

Casi sin darse cuenta, las puertas del elevador se abren frente a su rostro —¿cuándo subieron?— y el largo pasillo lleno de puertas blancas les da la bienvenida a una noche que cambiará su relación para siempre. Avanzan por el pasillo, la alfombra roja absorbiendo sus pasos temerosos al andar. Nanami sabe que es el momento, que es ahora o nunca y antes de que Takeuchi pueda siquiera abrir la boca para despedirla y darle las buenas noches, justo frente a su puerta, ella musita, con las mejillas coloradas y la lengua trabada, que él también debería de pasar.

—¿Estás segura? —Takeuchi le levanta el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose tan cohibido como ella, aunque a él le faltan las mejillas coloradas. Nanami asiente—. ¿De verdad?

Por toda respuesta, ella abre la puerta de la habitación, sumiéndose ambos en las sombras, tomados de la mano. El lugar es calentito y aunque ella está cansada, aunque la cama la llama para descansar y no para nada más, decide tomar el primer paso. A tientas busca los labios del otro, primero suavemente, luego con más ansias. Es ahora o nunca, se repite a sí misma.


	12. Reconciliación

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Reconciliación

* * *

><p>Nanami despegó la espalda de la cama sintiendo cómo las sábanas se desprendían de su cuerpo, casi como si fueran una segunda piel. Afuera, la noche era fría y callada, de vez en cuando opacada por el canto de los grillos, creando un escenario de perfecta calma. Un viento helado le recorrió la piel y no pudo evitar temblar un poco al darse cuenta de que tenía que volver a acostarse, a guarecerse, entre los brazos de su novio. Pero es que, a veces, se sentía asfixiada entre tanto calor; a veces, como esa noche, necesitaba un soplo de aire frío que él no podía darle con sus gestos amables y sus manos grandes y suaves.<p>

Llevaban dos años saliendo juntos y a la mujer ya se le antojaba como una vida, como el porvenir que precedía toda una eternidad. Salir de clases agotada, llegar a su apartamento a hacer las tareas, ver a su novio un momento en la noche... Luego, terminar envuelta en sábanas, en besos y fragancias. Era una costumbre adorable, tenía que aceptarlo, era un bosquejo de su felicidad que nunca había imaginado, pero que le hacía pensar que ya se había reconciliado consigo misma y con el recuerdo de Yano, cada vez más borroso.

Aquello no estaba nada mal, aunque a veces cansaba. Suponía entonces, cuando la duda y el miedo amenazaban con destrozarla a ella y a todo aquello que aún conservaba, que era natural. Que las personas se cansaban a veces, que no siempre todo era perfecto y que no pasaba nada. Seguramente a Takeuchi tampoco le gustaban algunos aspectos de ella; seguramente no eran la primera ni la única pareja en el mundo que tenía esos problemas. ¿Y no era eso precisamente lo que hacía más bello todo? ¿No era eso, precisamente, lo que le daba más sentido a las caricias furtivas, a las sonrisas radiantes? Desde el fondo de su corazón, Nanami creía que sí. Y creía también, que gracias a ello, todo el ensueño duraría por siempre.

Podía acostumbrarse a ello; podía imaginarlo, sentirlo, verlo en cada respiración del joven a su lado, plácidamente dormido, con los cabellos derramándose sobre su piel como si fueran olas. Si ambos aprendían a sortear esas dificultades, si ambos podían soportar o cambiar esa rutina, ¿quién podía afirmar que no terminarían justo así, por el resto de sus vidas? Él, dormido plácidamente tras haberle hecho el amor con palabras tiernas, ella, cansada y sudorosa, pero feliz de poder compartir tal vínculo... ¿Sería mucho pedir?

Nanami suspiró. Quería aferrarse a ese futuro y a ese pensamiento, tenía que aferrarse y nunca dejarlo ir. Porque sin Takeuchi, ¿qué le quedaba? Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto. Apenas tocaba a su fin el segundo año en la Universidad y les quedaba uno más. Nadie sabía que podía pasar en ese tiempo, nisiquiera ella, pero esperaba —y regresó a las sábanas, envolviéndose entre sus brazos—, realmente esperaba no tener que perderlo, como había pasado con Yano. Ese futuro perfecto vislumbrado bajo sus párpados al tener un orgasmo... Era suyo, tanto como Takeuchi permaneciera a su lado.


	13. Declaración

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>7. Declaración

* * *

><p>El mundo a su alrededor parece cambiar lentamente, como la mariposa que emerje del capullo, dejando tras de sí un pasado roto e innecesario. Nanami siente que la vida se le escapa mientras éste cambio se efectúa, mientras los rescoldos de su capullo yacen a sus pies, dejándola indefensa. ¿De pronto, dónde han quedado todos esos sueños formulados en los brazos de Takeuchi? ¿Dónde las promesas que se hizo mientras lo abrazaba al dormir? Él también se le escapa, ella también se le escapa. El trabajo los mantiene ocupados, ¿trabajo? ¿Cuándo se graduaron siquiera de la Universidad? El trabajo los mantiene alejados, centrados en papeles vacíos y sin importancia. Nanami se siente sola. Y se pregunta entonces, si él se siente así también...<p>

Parece tan lejano el día en que se declaró a ella por primera vez... Todos los enredos sufridos durante la preparatoria, las lágrimas derramadas y los asuntos del corazón, parecen tan lejanos e irreales... ¿Y qué hay en el futuro? Esto, se dice ella, haciendo papeleo de manera eficiente y mecánica. En el futuro no logra divisar más que esos papeles, la misma rutina y el mismo dolor. ¿Es que acaso el destino se empeña en arrebatarle todo aquello que desea, que ama? Durante algunos momentos, se convence a sí misma de éste hecho. Luego, lo desecha como quien espanta una mosca ante un pensamiento más agradable.

Takeuchi le ha pedido que vaya a vivir con él. No es lo mismo que una boda y ya han compartido la cama más de una vez, pero para ella es significativo. Logra borrar todo rastro de duda y miedo en su pecho, llenándolo con una sensación cálida. Todavía la quiere, todavía desea estar a su lado. Aún le gusta la vista que obtiene de la mariposa que ha salido del capullo, tan pequeña y dudosa como siempre, tan indigna de su amor.

La mujer se ríe ante el pensamiento de terminar convertidos en una pareja típica de televisión, que sólo se ve cuando ha caido la oscuridad para darse el beso de las buenas noches. También se ríe al imaginar su vejez, justo así, en esa misma rutina, rodeada de nietos. No es lo que ella siempre soñó, los sueños guajiros de una adolescente enamorada, pero ella sabe —porque madurar es eso, precisamente— que podrá adaptarse y que eventualmente, conforme los meses se conviertan en años y éstos en hijos y vínculos, que se acostumbrará al cambio.

A amanecer, para siempre, a su lado.


	14. Flechazo

**Título: **Pedazos de un Rompecabezas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi/Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
>Comienza después de que Yano se marcha de la ciudad.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Los Enamorados  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Flechazo

* * *

><p>No era un simple flechazo, de eso estaba seguro. No era un simple flechazo, los sentimientos confusos de un adolescente, ahora lo sabía. Nanami era una mujer con problemas, como todas. Nanami a veces extrañaba a Yano y fingía para no hacerle daño, pese a que sus sonrisas fingidas no lograban engañarlo. Si ése fuera un simple flechazo, seguro que ya la habría dejado. Quizás no habría aguantado ni dos días a la sombra de otro hombre, mucho menos su mejor amigo; quizás a cada mención de Yano la habría mandado a callar. Pero no ha sido así y para él, esa es la prueba máxima e irrefutable de que aquello no es un simple juego de niños, sino algo más serio, algo a lo que muchas personas llamarían -amor- desde el primer instante, pero que a él le costó mucho nutrir.<p>

Amor y aceptación, eso es lo que es. Takeuchi ha aceptado todos los defectos de Nanami, que consiguen herirlo de vez en cuando y ella también ha aceptado los errores de él. Y han pasado cinco años, y han pasado miles de cosas, ¿no es eso ya suficiente como para validar su decisión? Tiembla de miedo mientras juguetea con el anillo de diamantes que planea darle, junto con la invitación a compartir el resto de su vida juntos. Amor y aceptación, para él son suficientes, aún si no están todo el día juntos, aún si no son como las parejas de televisión, todo sonrisas y comprensión. ¿Será para ella suficiente? ¿Presentirá su miedo?

El anillo brilla con fuerza en sus dedos, los destellos del diamante reverberando en las paredes creando formas encantadoras, como si quisiera opacarlo todo. Justamente así se siente él, así, con ese miedo... Quiere ser como el anillo —el propósito de todo, tiene que admitirlo, no son sólo el amor y la comprensión—, quiere opacar a Yano, a su recuerdo, que sigue atormentándolos. Si Nanami se entera... Si presiente el miedo flotando en el aire, como champagne viejo y mohoso, ¿le dirá que no?

Takeuchi suspira con resignación cuando mira su reloj y ve que a la mujer se le ha hecho un poco tarde; después de todo, no la conoce perfectamente. Después de todo, nunca le ha preguntado en realidad qué piensa sobre ellos. Él puede tener delirios de grandeza, de amor irrompible, que perdurará por toda la eternidad. Pero ella es un misterio y la única manera de descubrirlo es preguntándole.

_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

Dependiendo de la respuesta, podrá confirmar una u otra teoría, pero espera en el fondo de su corazón que para ella, él no sea sólo un flechazo, sino el hombre con el cual quiere compartir su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
